


rainy days

by vexeryn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexeryn/pseuds/vexeryn
Summary: When Changkyun finally takes a break to look up to Jooheon, his eyes wells with unshed tears, red from tiredness. Jooheon is glad anyways.His lover is back.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> my first in this fandom, mbbs are nice people, mx ships are even better

The rain pelts onto the windows of his run down apartment. Seven in the evening. It’s a sunday.

Some part of Jooheon thinks it’s inevitable; this feeling of distant loneliness despite just meeting Hyungwon that afternoon. The feeling of longingness as he seeks a certain pair of arms around his own– it is plain as day that Jooheon is missing. He is missing him. 

Sometimes, he feels a ghost of touch on his cheeks, sometimes his lips. A mirage of the all too familiar ripoff post its on his beside wall– the pen and paper lies untouched on the table, but jooheon can imagine the pen picking itself up to write, “hi,” or a simple, “hello,” ending with, “hope you have a great day.” or his favorite, “kisses for you.”

He finds the silence noisy, he craves for a companion– he wants him to come back. He gets up from his bed– he wouldn’t want to see Jooheon starving like this– and prepares a simple meal of seolleongtang paired along with his grandmother’s kimchi. As he sets the table to start eating, he finds himself facing a similar set of broth and rice across his seat, chopsticks and spoon laid pristine and neat on the glass surface.

The scene is blurry in front of him and he pats his face to feel the salty tears wetting his hands. 

Shrugging it off– something that has been quite the norm now– he dips his spoon into the salt to season the soup when

_ Click _

The door opens. Jooheon stops. Who…?

He looks up to find  _ him _ standing, drenched head to toe from the pouring rain, but when Jooheon looks into Changkyun’s eyes, it wasn’t just the rain watering his plant. The younger takes a seat at the empty chair stoically and shakes his damp hair in a bid to dry it. Jooheon dumbfounded, stares at the kid as he raises the spoon to his lips, and start shovelling down his food down his throat. 

When he finally takes a break to look up to Jooheon, his eyes wells with unshed tears, red from tiredness. Jooheon is glad anyways. 

His lover is back. 


End file.
